


You came!

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Fat Face cardigan, M/M, Pencil, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hasn't seen Arthur for many years. They used to be such close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You came!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Rockn, who is my Colin cardigan hunter. Loves yous.  
> Merls<3


End file.
